Tatsuki Arisawa/Image Gallery
Tatsuki Anime Images Profile Images Ep2TatsukiArisawa.png|Tatsuki Arisawa aged 15. Tatsuki Arisawa Ep 143.png|Tatsuki watching Ichigo leave. Ep343TatsukiProfile2.png|Tatsuki seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8TatsukiDefeatsIchigo.png|Tatsuki defeats Ichigo Kurosaki during their first childhood bout. Ep8YoungTatsuki.png|A young Tatsuki in her dojo. Ep2IchigoBumpsOrihime.png|Tatsuki sees Ichigo Kurosaki bump into Orihime Inoue. Ep2TatsukiBringsFood.png|Tatsuki brings Orihime some food. Ep2OrihimeShocksTatsuki.png|Orihime shocks Tatsuki with her encounter with Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki. Ep3OrihimeFindsEnraku.png|Orihime and Tatsuki find Enraku has ripped open. Ep3AcidwireAttacksTatsuki.png|Acidwire attacks Tatsuki. Ep3OrihimeFreesTatsuki.png|Orihime frees Tatsuki from Acidwire's grasp. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Tatsuki is knocked out by Acidwire. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki pats Orihime affectionately. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Chizuru offers to eat lunch with Orihime. Ep6KonLeapsWindow.png|Tatsuki and Orihime see Kon leap to the window of their classroom. Ep6KonFlirtsTatsuki.png|Kon compliments Tatsuki's looks. Ep6TatsukiThrowsTable.png|Tatsuki attacks Kon with a desk. Ep6TatsukiEnraged.png|Tatsuki is enraged after Kon insults her. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Orihime reveals that Kon was not Ichigo. Ep7TatsukiChampion.png|Tatsuki's drawing of herself as a martial arts champion. Ep7HomeworkDiscussion.png|Michiru Ogawa and Tatsuki discuss their art projects. Ep7MichiruDate.png|Tatsuki asks Michiru the date. Ep8OrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo. Ep9TatsukiOrihimeUmbrella.png|Tatsuki lends Orihime an umbrella. Ep10TatsukiStopsOrihime.png|Tatsuki stops Orihime's "Bwahaha". Ep10FriendsWorried.png|Tatsuki glances at Orihime, worried. Ep11TatsukiDeniesCulpability.png|Tatsuki denies being involved in the incident. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Tatsuki and her friends are called to the principal's office. Ep11FriendsPonderRelationship.png|Tatsuki and her friends wonder what the nature of Ichigo's relationship with Rukia is. Ep11OrihimeTatsukiRankings.png|Tatsuki and Orihime look at the student rankings. Ep12TatsukiWatchesSouls.png|Tatsuki watches the Souls of two lovers. Ep12TatsukiShoosPlus.png|Tatsuki shoos away a Plus. Ep13TatsukiChizuruClean.png|Tatsuki and Chizuru clean up the broken glass. Ep13OrihimeTatsukiChizuruArgue.png|As Chizuru and Tatsuki argue, Orihime notices something is wrong. Ep13OrihimeHurriesHerFriends.png|Hurrying her friends along after sensing danger. Ep13TatsukiDefeatsStudents.png|Tatsuki defeats several possessed students at once. Ep13BulbScatter4.png|Suffering the effects of Bulb Scatter, Chizuru unwillingly grabs Tatsuki. Ep13TatsukiShot.png|Tatsuki is shot by Numb Chandelier. Ep13NumbStandsOverTatsuki.png|Numb Chandelier stands over Tatsuki. Ep13TatsukiBitesNumb.png|Tatsuki resists the effects of Bulb Scatter and bites Numb Chandelier. Ep13BulbScatter5.png|Tatsuki finally succumbs to the influence of Bulb Scatter. Ep13TatsukiKicksOrihime.png|Tatsuki kicks Orihime in the stomach. Ep15MahanaInvitesRukia.png|Mahana Natsui invites Rukia to eat with her, Tatsuki, and Orihime. Ep15RukiaGirlsLunch.png|Rukia has lunch with Tatsuki and the other girls. Ep15LunchGossip.png|Michiru explains to Tatsuki and Orihime that she finds Ichigo's face scary. Ep15TatsukiPunchesChizuru.png|Tatsuki punches Chizuru for making another advance on Orihime. Ep18ChizuruInvitesOrihime.png|Tatsuki watches as Chizuru invites Orihime to spend summer vacation at her house. Ep18MisatoDismissesClass.png|Misato Ochi dismisses her class. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Tatsuki and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20IchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes for his father's antics. Ep20OrihimeTatsukiDiscuss.png|Tatsuki discusses her broken arm with Orihime. Ep20OrihimeWithTatsuki.png|Orihime and Tatsuki reminisce. Ep20TatsukiOrihimeFireworks.png|Orihime and Tatsuki at the fireworks festival. Arrancar arc Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Tatsuki confronts Ichigo about Orihime's whereabouts. Ep142KeigoRestrainsTatsuki.png|Keigo restrains Tatsuki after she punches Ichigo. Ep143Humans.png|Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro prepare to follow Ichigo into the Urahara Shop. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep213RaizerDeadlyMagnum.png|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum on a Hollow. Ep214RaizerDeadlyMagnum1.png|Tatsuki prepares to use Raizer Deadly Magnum on a Hollow. Ep214RaizerDeadlyMagnum2.png|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum to destroy a Hollow. Ep214RaizerDeadlyMagnum3.png|Tatsukie uses Raizer Deadly Magnum with her legs to destroy a Hollow. Ep214TatsukiRaizerReiatsu.png|Tatsuki's reiatsu as Karakura-Raizer Beast. Karakura-Rizer Team.png|Tatsuki as part of the Karakura-Raizer Team. Ep302KeigoTatsukiCarryClassmates.png|Tatsuki carries Chizuru. Ep302KeigoFleesFromAizen.png|Keigo flees from Aizen at Tatsuki's behest. Ep306AizenHitByKan'onball.png|Don Kanonji's attack hits Aizen, saving Tatsuki. Ep306DonStunned.png|Tatsuki looks on as Kanonji is stunned by Rangiku's arrival. Ep311TatsukiUruruChizuruCapes.png|Ururu, Tatsuki and Chizuru with Michel's capes. Ep311MichelGrabsTatsuki.png|Michel and Tatsuki. Ep311EnergyDrain.png|Tatsuki watches Michel drains energy from the Humans. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoMocksTatsuki.png|Ichigo mocks Tatsuki. Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Ep343TatsukiBerates.png|Tatsuki berates Orihime. The group with traces of Reiatsu.png|Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki with traces of strong Reiatsu. Tatsuki helps Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178IchigoTatsukiDojo.png|A young Tatsuki and Ichigo. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 261Tatsuki_hits.png|Tatsuki hits Chizuru in the head with a downward chop. Tatsuki Manga Images Profile Images 2Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki Arisawa. 8Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki. 18Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki. 28Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki. 35Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki. 37Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki. 68Tatsuki profile.png|Tatsuki. Agent of the Shinigami arc 18Child Tatsuki.png|Tatsuki as a child. 19Tatsuki asks.png|Tatsuki asks Ichigo Kurosaki if he can see ghosts. 2Ichigo greets.png|Ichigo greets Tatsuki and Orihime Inoue. 4Tatsuki claims.png|Tatsuki claims Orihime should physically overpower Ichigo. 4Tatsuki is wounded.png|Tatsuki is wounded by Acidwire. 4Acidwire looms.png|Acidwire looms over Tatsuki. 8Cover.png|Tatsuki and her friends on the color cover of Chapter 8. 11Cover.png|Tatsuki and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 11. 14Orihime and Tatsuki discuss.png|Orihime and Tatsuki discuss what they are eating for lunch. 14Kon enters.png|Kon enters the classroom through the window. 14Kon flirts.png|Kon flirts with Orihime. 14Tatsuki throws.png|Tatsuki throws a desk at Kon. 15Tatsuki intimidates.png|Tatsuki intimidates Keigo. 17Tatsuki's drawing.png|Tatsuki's "My Future" drawing. 17Orihime's drawing.png|Tatsuki and Michiru are shocked by Orihime's "My Future" drawing. 18Cover.png|Tatsuki and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 18. 18Tatsuki recounts.png|Tatsuki recounts her childhood with Ichigo to Orihime. 20Cover.png|Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo's family on the cover of Chapter 20. 24Orihime and Tatsuki notice.png|Tatsuki and Orihime notice that it is raining. 24Orihime tricks.png|Orihime tricks Tatsuki into thinking she has been living on the street. 26Dragon Bazooka.png|Tatsuki kicks a soccer ball into Kon with Dragon Bazooka. 26Orihime smacks.png|Orihime sends Kon flying as Tatsuki tries to catch the ball. 27Tatsuki grabs.png|Tatsuki grabs Orihime as she tries to get Ichigo to perform Don Kanonji's pose and laugh. 32Cover.png|Tatsuki and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 32. 33Cover.png|Tatsuki and her friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 33Students are summoned.png|Tatsuki and her friends are summoned to the principal's office. 33Students discuss.png|Tatsuki and her friends discuss Rukia's involvement in their escape. 35Cover.png|Tatsuki and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 35. 35Tatsuki explains.png|Tatsuki explains to Michiru how Orihime has always been intelligent. 37Tatsuki shoos.png|Tatsuki shoos away a Soul that was trying to get her attention. 40Cover.png|Tatsuki and her friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 40Chizuru and Tatsuki clean.png|Tatsuki and Chizuru clean up broken glass. 40Orihime pushes.png|Orihime pushes Tatsuki and Chizuru away from the school. 41Cover.png|The locations of Tatsuki and her friends on the cover of Chapter 41. 41Tatsuki punches.png|Tatsuki punches Chizuru in the gut for her perverted antics. 41Tatsuki kicks.png|Tatsuki kicks two of the possessed students off of Orihime. 42Cover.png|Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 42. 42Tatsuki defeats.png|Tatsuki defeats several of the possessed students in rapid succession. 42Chizuru grabs.png|Chizuru is forced to grab Tatsuki. 42Tatsuki is shot.png|Tatsuki is restrained by the possessed students and shot with one of Numb Chandelier's seeds. 42Bulb Scatter.png|A seed from Bulb Scatter hits Tatsuki in the head. 42Bulb Scatter2.png|Tatsuki is forced to attack Orihime due to the effects of Bulb Scatter. 42Orihime promises.png|Orihime promises to protect Tatsuki from now on. 43Soten Kisshun.png|Tatsuki is healed by Sōten Kisshun. 52Chizuru explains.png|Chizuru explains her support for Rukia and Ichigo being a couple to Tatsuki. 53Cover.png|Tatsuki and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 53. 58Cover.png|Tatsuki and her classmates on the cover of Chapter 58. 68Tatsuki greets.png|Tatsuki arrives alongside Orihime and Sado. 68Tatsuki explains.png|Tatsuki explains how she lost the tournament due to fighting with a broken arm. 68Friends walk.png|Tatsuki and her friends walk to a place to watch the fireworks from. 68Tatsuki recounts.png|Tatsuki recounts having to search for Orihime as a grade-schooler. Soul Society arc 150Cover.png|Tatsuki and her friends on the cover of Chapter 150. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Tatsuki and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Fake Karakura Town arc 412Cover.png|Tatsuki, Don Kanonji, Rangiku, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 412. 413Cover.png|Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro, Rangiku, Gin, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 413. 414Cover.png|Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Don Kanonji, Chizuru, and Zennosuke on the cover of Chapter 414. 417Cover.png|Tatsuki, Keigo, Don Kanonji, Rangiku, Gin, Aizen, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 417. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 425Tatsuki berates.png|Tatsuki hits Orihime. 453Tatsuki checks.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Thousand-Year Blood War arc 546Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro are given.png|Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro are given Soul Tickets by Shunsui. 546Tatsuki looks.png|Tatsuki looks at her Soul Ticket. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final capter. Polls ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Tatsuki and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. Tatsuki Movie Images The Hell Verse THVKeigoShocked.png|Tatsuki watches as Keigo Asano is shocked by Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of attention to him. Bleach (2018) LAOrihimeTatsukiDiscuss.png|Tatsuki and Orihime Inoue discuss Ichigo Kurosaki. LAOrihimeTatsukiTalk.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo's recent behavior. LAStudentsTakeNotice.png|Tatsuki and her fellow students notice the commotion outside. Tatsuki Video Clips RaizerDeadlyMagnum.gif|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum on a Hollow. RaizerDeadlyMagnum214.gif|Tatsuki uses Raizer Deadly Magnum on multiple Hollows. Category:Images